Love is NEVER easy for a conman
by Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear
Summary: A female retrevial specialist two kids and Eliot, Sounds like a match made in hevan right? Yeah i didnt think so either. The kids are the offspring of the most acomplished conman in history so what are they doing with her? Can Eliot and the team help them
1. New friends and sprained ankels

**Hi everyone social outcast here this is my first fanfic so please review**

Elliot stood there sweat dripping down his back, the smell of a wood stove hitting his nose. The jog had tired him as it always does but a run through the county side of Boston was much more relaxing then running through the busy streets of the inner city. Elliot started at a slow jog again ignoring the pain in his lower back that was the cause of a good swing of a baseball bat that had made solid contact with his back. Elliot never took the same route two times in a row; too much of a chance he could be followed and someone could learn more things then Elliot needed known about him. Though he had trouble keeping himself from going down this trail during this time a year even though it was freezing the land was beautiful Elliot continued jogging he cleared his mind and just ran. Elliot continued to run closing his eyes and just listening to the sounds around him. About five minutes later Elliot ran straight into something that knocked him and what he ran into down.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok?" Elliot opened his eyes to see a brunet woman sitting on the ground looking down at him. Elliot's back was now hurting him worse than before but he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Yeah I'm fine." Elliot got a good look at the woman that was now sitting on the gravel road in front of him. She was about 5'4 and 130 pounds. She was fit and had an athletic build. "Are you ok"? Elliot asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle, but other than that I'm fine." the woman stuck her hand out to Elliot,"I'm Shay."

"Nice to meet you I'm Elliot". Elliot stood up and dusted himself off. Shay went to get up but the pressure on her ankle sent her right back down. Elliot stretched his hand out to her.

"Need some help?"

"Um yeah thanks". Shay grabbed Elliot's hand and he helped pull her up. Elliot watched as Shay barley put any weight on her foot. Elliot felt bad now he should have had his eyes open, he also realized Shay wasn't going to walk back to her car or house with her ankle the way the way it was. "Elliot do you have a cell phone I can borrow I need someone to come pick me up." Shay pointed to her ankle "obviously". Shay laughed as Elliot nodded.

"Here you go." Elliot handed the phone over and watched Shay push in a number on the phone. Elliot heard the phone ring a couple times and then someone answered.

"Hello"?

"Hey babey is your brother there?"

"Ok can you put him on?" Elliot didn't think she looked old enough to have a kid and she wasn't wearing a wedding band.

"Thank you sweetie" They're a pause then someone started talking on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Tim can you come pick me up?" Elliot heard someone yell on the other side of the phone and not long after Shay was yelling back.

"Wow thanks for the concern, stop being a smart ass or you're not going to the gym tomorrow" Shay yelled while she kicked a stone down the road. Elliot sat down on the side of the road, pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack and watched shay with amusement. In a way Shay reminded Elliot of Hardison, the way she talked with her hands and the sarcasm that was still continuing with whoever Uncle Tim was. He was then brought out of his thoughts when shay came over and sat next to him still on the phone and she didn't seem that happy.

"Tim get over yourself and grow up!" Shay hung up the phone and handed it back it Elliot. Shay took a deep breath and let a shaky one out. Shay took her shoe off and made an attempt to rip a piece of her jacket off but failed and looked over at Elliot as if to say, help. Shay out stretched her arm out and handed Elliot the Jacket.

"Hold on I might have an ace bandage in my pack." Elliot opened his pack and sure enough the ace bandage was in his pack. "Here" Elliot patted his leg and Shay put her bare foot on Elliot's thigh as Elliot started to wrap her foot he couldn't keep himself the question that's had been bugging him sense she made the phone call. Elliot cleared his throat and started talking.

"So you have kids huh?" Elliot asked not even looking up as he continued to wrap her ace bandage.

"Well kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"They were my best friend's kid; I was the god mother so I got custody when…" Shays voice died off and Elliot all the sudden felt worse than he had before.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Elliot said guiltily; shay pulled her foot down from on top of Elliot's leg and put her shoe back on.

"It's ok you were just curios. Well looks like I'm walking home so see yeah around Elliot." Shay turned around and started to walk and Elliot could see the limp in her step and his mamma taught him better then to let a woman go home by herself at night, and definitely not an injured one.

"Hey Shay um I can give you a ride if you want feel bad about your ankle it's the least I could do." Shay turned around and looked at Elliot.

"I don't know…?" Elliot understood why she was unsure about getting in a car with a man she just met. Smart girl.

"Hey it's ok I'm a cop." Elliot pulled out a police badge that the team had used for a con not so long ago and he just kept it with him. Elliot never knew when a badge might come in handy. Shay headed back over to Elliot.

"Ok then let's go." Elliot nodded and headed towards his truck.

**Please Review next chapter your going to meet the Tim and our unnamed little girl oh yeah and see an angry Elliot possibly lol**


	2. Drunk teenagers and new shirts

Elliot and shay didn't talk on the way to shays house except for Shay telling Elliot when to turn every couple of minutes. It wasn't a long ride; Shays house was about ten minutes away from where Elliot sprained her ankle. Elliot pulled up to the house and Shay started to get out of the car when a emo looking boy stepped out of the house and staggered down the stairs look anything but sober. Shay ran over to him and caught the boy before he could go head first into the concrete. Elliot got out of the car before the 170 pound teenager slipped out of her hands and onto to solid cement. Elliot grabbed the boy and sat him down on the stairs in front of the house.

"Jesus Tim how much did you drink?" Shay asked him in a concerned voice while Elliot stood there wondering what made the boy want to get wasted other then hormones.

"I'm just a little tipsy, that's all." Tim replied sloppily

"No I'm afraid you're a little past tipsy when you can't make it down four stairs."

"Shut up just shut up!" Tim yelled and stood straight up. "Your not my mom. " Tim took three steps, threw up all over Elliot's shirt then passed out. Elliot grunted laid the boy on the ground and ripped off his sweat shirt that was now, to Elliot's dismay soaked in puke and probably ruined. Shay came down to where Elliot was and stood in front of him.

"Um Elliot you got some." Shay pointed to her own shoulder and Elliot looked at his. Elliot let out a long an annoyed sigh. This is not what he signed up for.

"Crap" Elliot then took his shirt off and threw it in the same pile as the vomited on sweatshirt.

"Hey Elliot can you take him inside and put him on the couch? I have to go check on the little one." Elliot didn't know why but he actually felt bad for the kid being his age and losing your parents is tuff. He didn't know what was worse losing both your parents or having one beat you and the other one act like nothing ever happened.

"Yeah I got him go ahead." Elliot watched Shay run through the open door and into the house. Elliot Looked down at Tim still lying on the ground, he was getting cold it had to be in the thirties and his chest was now bare. He bent down and made the kid get up to a sitting position he then picked him up and threw him over her shoulder." Kid you are going to have a major hangover when you wake up." Elliot told Tim even though he was out cold. Elliot carried him into the house and quickly found the couch that shay was talking about and gently laid Tim down onto the couch. Shay came into the room carrying a little girl on her hip. Shay also had a tee shirt in the other hand.

"Here's a shirt." Shay threw the shirt and Elliot quickly put it on. It wasn't that Shay wasn't enjoying the view but he had to be cold.

"So how long has he been drinking for?" Shay took the seat next to the passed out Tim on the couch and Elliot took a seat across from them.

"When his parents died he got really depressed and then about a month later I started coming home to him like this. I feel so bad for him he's trying to do his best to help me with Lauren here." She bounced the toddler on her knee and the baby smiled. "But he gets drunk and then he's a danger to himself and everyone around him." Shay glanced over at Tim and brushed his dyed black hair out of his face. Elliot smiled and waved at the toddler sitting across from him. Lauren turned around and looked at shay; shay started doing something with her finger that Elliot realized as American Sign Language.

"Yeah they were going to get her hearing aids and that would of helped her hear some noises but I can't afford them and their parents money all went to health care and I had to use it so I could get out of the shack I was living in and get this place." Shay sounded like she hadn't seen a good day in a while. Elliot looked at Lauren and started signing.

"_I love your hair Lauren."_ Elliot signed to the little girl and she smiled and signed back.

"_I like yours to."_

"_Thank you Lauren." _ Shay was watching the three year old use her newly learned words with the conversation she had with Elliot.

"Who taught you sign language?" Shay asked Elliot still surprised that this big muscular man could connect with the little girl so easily.

"When I was a kid my best friend was deaf so his mom taught me sign language I'm a little rusty it's been a long time sense I've used it." Elliot replied making a face at Lauren and making her laugh.

"Oh that's sweet their mom taught me when they figured out that Lauren was either going to be born blind or deaf." Just then Elliot's phone rang, Elliot pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Nate and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate what do you need." Shay sat there and let Lauren play with her hair as she watched Elliot talk to someone named Nate.

"Yeah I can be there in about half an hour."

"Ok see you in thirty."Elliot hung up the phone and turned back to Shay. "I have to go that was my boss." Elliot said with a hint of disappointment in his voice; he was having fun meeting the dysfunctional family of three.

"Ok I'll walk you out." Shay put Lauren down and got up to walk Elliot out. You could still see Shay limp but her face didn't show any sign of pain. They got to the door and Elliot turned around to face her, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote down his number and gave it to her.

"Call me sometime we could go get some coffee or something." Shay at the number nodded and said goodbye as she watched Elliot climb in his truck and drive off. Shay closed the door just in time to hear that Tim had woken up and was now throwing up all over the floor.

"Great just great." Shay sighed as she went to help clean up Tim."

Elliot pulled into the parking lot of MCRoys bar and made his way up the stairs into Nate's apartment. He walked in and everyone was already there waiting for him so Hardison could debrief the team on the next mark. Elliot sat next to parker and the second he did parker scrunched up her nose and started to stare at him. Finally Elliot couldn't take it anymore.

"What Parker! What are you doing?" Elliot yelled in an annoyed voice that Parker new a little too well.

"Elliot you smell like puke and alcohol." By now the whole team was watching the two and now even Sophie who was sitting on the other side of parker could smell Elliot.

"Parker."

"What?" Parker asked

"Shut up."


	3. stolen wallets and calls made

**Hey everyone Social outcast here. Im later then i would like to be uploading this but with the holidays and school its getting harder and harder to update on a regular basis. It might be a couple days till the next up date my Algebra teacher decided**** to give us a unit test and then the state test the day i go back and the day after that.*sighs and curses math* anyways this is kind of a filler because i was having trouble coming up with something. Oh yeah and Elliot gets mad at Hardison so yeah...**

***Quote***

**"Ouch man"**

**"What it says baby clothes."**

**"It says books man!"**

**"Does it?"**

"What do you mean we don't have a job?" Elliot pretty much growled at Hardison.

"Well Elliot you see man I was thinking that um, we could just get together and have a beer and just chill for a little bit."Hardison replied nervously Elliot took three steps towards him before the hacker took off in an effort to save his own ass. Hardison ran into the bathroom and locked the door with Elliot not far behind him.

"Hardison open the dam door!" Elliot was now standing at the door to the bath room.

"Dude let me think about that." Hardison was silent for a few seconds. "NO! You're going to hit me in places I didn't know could hurt." The whole team was pissed Hardison had told Nate to call everyone to the office just because he was lonely.

"Did you ever consider we could be doing things that we were enjoying at the time that didn't involve you?" Elliot yelled through the door as he heard Nate say something about another door getting ready to be broken because of Elliot's violence.

"Well it's a Saturday morning so I figured Sophie would just be shopping, Nate would be either sleeping or drinking, Parker would be up trying to break into one of our apartments sometime today and you would be punching something and from the smell of you getting puked on. What'd you do get a girl a little too drunk?" Hardison said in a voice that was made to make him sound as innocent as possible but Elliot knew he was smiling on the other side of the door. Elliot let out a long sigh now really considering knocking down the door just to freak him out for the hell of it.

"You do realize that I do other things then punch stuff right? And it wasn't a girl it was astupiddrunkteenager Elliot said too fast for anybody to understand what he said. The door in-between them it was making Elliot feel like a kid. That was when Elliot couldn't stand it anymore just as Hardison was about to say something he kicked in the door. Elliot heard it make contact with Hardison who must have been standing right behind it. Idiot. He walked into the room and saw the hacker now sitting on the floor next to the toilet with a mark now on his forehead and not looking very happy.

"Was that necessary?" Hardison asked now rubbing his forehead where he was going to have a nice bruise at for a while.

"Yeah was that really necessary." Nate asked now standing behind Elliot with a cup of coffee in his hand. Elliot just growled something unintelligible and stalked out of the small bathroom that was becoming too crowded for his liking. Elliot made his way back towards Sophie and Parker. Elliot went over to where he was sitting on the couch and grabbed his coat. Checking the pockets of his coat he realized his wallet was missing, he looked over at Parker.

" Parker?" Elliot asked in the nicest tone possible at the moment. Parker turned around to face him while still not moving from the couch.

"Yes Elliot what can I do for yeah?" Parker asked trying to start a game with Elliot and he didn't really feel like having his head messed with right now. All the sudden Sophie spoke up.

"Parker just give him the wallet.' Sophie said from the back the corner of the room, Parker handed over the wallet to her dismay. Elliot headed for the door when Parker spoke up once again.

"Hey Elliot where's the blank strip of paper that's been in your wallet for the past week?" Elliot groaned he didn't need this now he already had a headache. Elliot didn't even bother answering Parkers question but it did make him wonder how many times Parker went through his wallet during a week.

When Elliot got to his apartment he took his clothes off and got straight into the shower in an attempt to get the vomit smell off of him. Elliot got out of the shower both feeling and smelling better. He threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black wife beater. He rewrapped his ribs that were already feeling better after having the same run in with a base ball bat that his back did. He headed straight to the make shift gym that he kept in the back room. He stretched first then went to the punching bag. Elliot hit the bag until one of his knuckles started to bleed. He then moved onto lifting some weights and finished with fifty sit-ups.

Two days had passed and the team didn't have any clients which was completely ok with Elliot his body needed time to recover. Monday night was when his mood suddenly got better, Shay called. He had been watching the game when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Elliot asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Elliot this is Shay." There're was a pause so Shay assumed he didn't remember her. "You sprained my ankle the other day." She said hoping to jog his memory.

"Oh yeah I really am sorry about that darlin." Shays heart stopped when she heard the nickname come out of his mouth making her smile. "So what can I do for yeah?" Elliot asked with his accent coming out strong.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me sometime." Shay said as calm as she could, it had been forever since she had been out on a date she had just turned twenty eight and with the kids around she didn't have a lot of time to do now.

"Yeah id like that what about tonight?" Elliot asked hoping Shay would be able to make it. There're was a pause on Shays end of the phone then she started talking again.

"Yeah I think I can do that I have to check on Tim but if I don't call you can you pick me up at seven?"

"I'll be at your place by seven sound good?" Elliot asked the pretty woman on the other side of the phone. A smile spread across Shays face and the one on Elliot's just grew bigger.

"Yeah I was thinking Jerry's coffee shop it's not that far from my place what about you?" Shay asked Elliot while picking up Lauren and putting her in the highchair.

"Sounds like a plan, Hey I gotta go but I'll see you at seven."

"Ok bye Elliot see yeah later." Shay hung up the phone and took a deep breath as Tim came into the room.

"It's about time." Tim said in a playing tone now completely over his Hangover and he couldn't deny that he was a little happy that shay had gotten a date for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Ok so chapter four will be up in a few days *hopefully* the first date i kind of have planned out but i would like you guys to tell me in the reviews of what you want to see happen. I have a lot of people putting this on story alert and adding it to favorite but not many people reviewing. Those who review get cookies or browines, cake, if you review you can have whatever dessert you want and yes im counting Elliot as a dessert**. **Any advice or request are welcome just leave it in the reviews or message me.**

**Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear**


	4. Ambushes and dates gone wrong

**Hello everyone i am so sorry about the lateness of the chapter but i promise i make up for it. You get to see more Eliot and Tim and you get to see some fight scenes so yay! Anyways part of the reason this was late was because my best friends mom died so i was kind of stessed out and couldnt right but this chap has 2000 somthing words so have fun.**

**Quote**

**Moreau: I have the guns, I have the media, I have the government.  
Nate: Know what I have? I have a 24 year old genius with a ****smart phone**** and a ****problem**** with authority.**

Eliot pulled up in front of the house and said a silent prayer he didn't get puked on this time; he liked this shirt. He walked up to the front of the house and rang the door bell when Tim came to the door._"Emo looking child from hell."_ Eliot thought as the teenager opened the door and stared at Elliot.

"Um, I'm here to pick up Shay. She is here right?" Elliot questioned while trying to see past Tim who was blocking the doorway to the small one level house.

"Yeah she's here." Tim said with a smug grin on his lips showing off the lip piercing that made Eliot cringe. Eliot frowned, the kid was messing with him and he didn't like it. Gritting his teeth he made his best effort not to strangle the teenager.

"Can you go tell her I'm here?" Eliot asked giving the glare he usually saves for parker to the teenager. Tim stuck his head back in the door and called Shay; Eliot had to pinch himself from slamming the door on the boys head. He heard Shay yell from somewhere in the house that she'd be there in a minute. Tim turned back to him and smiled as Eliot grunted.

"How old are you?" Eliot asked Tim who was still smiling at him with no end in sight.

"Sixteen," Tim replied his smile grew bigger and Elliot was suddenly reminded of Parker; the grown up body but the child like mind. "_At least the kid seems happier_ _this time."_ Elliot was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the small quiet voice reach his ears.

"Make sure Laurens in bed by eight ok? And don't invite anyone over." Shay informed the boy who just rolled his eyes and nodded, Shay turned to Eliot and smiled.

"Ready to go darlin?" Elliot asked her while he looked her up and down; she had black skinny jeans on and a purple v- neck showing off just the right amount of cleavage.

"I'm ready if you are. " Shay answered as Eliot started off towards the truck. Being the gentleman his mama taught him to be he opened the door for her and helped her in then ran around the truck to hop in the driver's seat.

"So, looks like Tim is doing better today." Elliot commented while listening to the quite sound of the radio. He heard Shay sigh and looked over to see her shaking her head slowly.

"He has his good days, some are better than others, thankfully today was one of those good days." Eliot reached over and laid a hand on her thigh giving her a small comforting squeeze. The drive went on in a comfortable silence with Eliot and Shay sending small smiles each other's way until they reached the small café a. Eliot hoped out of the truck and helped Shay out of the truck which was up to high off the ground for her to reach. He slammed the car door and slipped his hand into Shays already noticing a group of men that had their eyes on her. Shay looked down at their hands and smiled; it has been a long time since she had the chance to even get this comfortable with a man. They walked into the small building and went up to the counter to see the choices, Eliot noticed the men that were in the parking lot had came inside and were now in the back corner of the café quietly talking among themselves. He found it strange they weren't ordering anything, just standing there.

"What about you sir?" The young looking man behind the counter asked, pulling Eliot out of his thoughts.

"Herbal tea please," The man nodded and typed the amounts of both drinks into the cash register, Eliot took out his wallet, paid for the drinks, took the receipt, and took Shay over to a table by the window to wait for the drinks. Shay suddenly looked at Eliot with a huge smile on her face. Eliot let out a small laugh.

"What?" Elliot asked now slightly cocking his head to the side.

"Let play twenty questions." Elliot sighed he didn't like these games to much could be told with twenty questions. But the way Shay was smiling at him he couldn't tell her no.

"Ok I'll go first." Shay nodded still smiling showing off her cute dimples that he guessed rarely got seen anymore. "How old are you?" Shay let out a laugh that made Eliot grin.

"Eliot didn't your momma teach you, you never ask a woman her age? No matter how young she appears." Shay looked at Eliot holding back laughter.

"She did but I'm curious. I know you're not older than me, but you're not that much younger either." Eliot said guilty.

"Fine." Shay let out a playful sigh "Twenty –seven."

"See was that hard? Your only two years younger than me."

"Ok my turn.' Shay stopped to think "Who's your most annoying coworker and why?" Eliot was about to answer when a waiter came and dropped off the drinks. Eliot took a small drink of his tea and debated his answer, who was more annoying Hardison or Parker. Shay looked up from whatever she was drinking.

"So who is it?"

"His name is Alec but we call everyone by their last name so Hardison."

"Why is he so annoying?"

"Well first of all he plays WOW an-." Shay cut Eliot off

"Nuff said."

The conversation went on like that for the next hour until it was nine o'clock. Elliot and Shay put their cups on the counter and headed out the door when Eliot saw it; a quick movement from behind one of the cars. He grabbed Shays hand and kept his eyes open, Shay must have seen the shadows too because she had shifted closer to Eliot. That's when it happened. A Tall man in a suite slowly walked out from behind Eliot's truck. Then he saw about six street thugs circle him and Shay coming out from behind the trucks: those men weren't looking at Shay they had been looking at him. "Shay get behind me now." Shay listened to him and got behind him she was now in between Eliot and another car.

"Well well well looks like I found Eliot Spencer out on a date how sweet." The man in the suite said with a jersey accent. Eliot let a low growl escape his mouth and moved even closer to Shay keeping his eyes on the thugs that were slowly moving closer.

"Who are you?" Elliot questioned the man in a low voice trying to think of a plan to get him and Shay out of there.

"The children are beautiful but the kids aren't yours are they?"

Eliot didn't answer just stared at the man now furious and the first thug came at him. The man threw a sloppy right hook and Eliot grabbed it with ease taking the man's arm and breaking it over his knee. Then the second man came along with the third, the fat one grabbed Eliot and started pulling him away from Shay who was still in front of the truck, and then he saw the woman do something he thought he'd never seen a woman her size do. The man grabbed Shays hair and was about to pull her with him when she reached up grabbed his hand and turned into him freeing herself from the hair hold and started lashing out on the much larger man. Shay kicked his knee taking him off balance, and then she did a round house kick that made solid contact with the man's face knocking him out cold. Eliot blinked and refocused on the man that was now trying to take him farther away from Shay. He elbowed the man in the stomach making the man's grip loosen on him, giving him just enough wiggle room to turn to face the man and deliver a clean punch to the man's temple making him collapse to the ground.

Eliot turned around to see three other men laying on the ground; the man in the suite was no longer there. Shay ran over to him blood dripping down her face from a deep cut on her for eyebrow Eliot reached up and wiped a bit of the blood off of the side of her face.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked her; Shay ignored his question.

"We have to go get the kids now, take them some place safe." Elliot nodded and Shay and him started off towards his truck. Eliot was going to help Shay into the truck, she could have a concussion, but when he went to grab her arm to help her she shrugged away from him and just pulled herself up.

Eliot hopped in the driver's seat and put the truck in drive and headed towards the house. Shay could feel the blood running down the side of her face and the fact it was getting closer and closer to her eye was really annoying her.

"There's a clean towel in the side compartment." Eliot told her noticing the cut was now bleeding a lot more than it had been. Shay found the towel and pressed it two her face and wiped away the blood.

"You're not a cop are you?" Eliot sighed he figured she'd figured it out.

"No I'm not a cop but I will keep you and the kids' safe, but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" Shay turned to face him still holding the towel to her eyebrow; the cut must be pretty deep.

"I trust you. You protected me you can't be that bad." Eliot let out a weak smile _"At least she doesn't hate me." _Eliot knew he was in some deep shit.

Elliot pulled up to the house and Shay jumped out of the truck before Eliot could even put it in park. He got out after her and followed her into the house. When he walked into the house he ran straight into Tim who looked almost as mad as Eliot did at the moment.

"Did you do that to her?" Tim shouted pointing at shay who now had a sleepy Lauren in her arms while trying to pack a bag for the girl and her self. Eliot was about to answer the boy when Shay spoke up.

"Tim calm the hell down and go pack a bag with enough clothes for about a week, and no he didn't do this to me." Tim slowly backed off and went down the hallway and into a room that Eliot figured was the teen's bedroom. Eliot walked over to Shay who was having trouble holding Lauren and trying to pack the bag.

"Here I can hold her.' Eliot stretched out his arms to hold the little girl for Shay. She hesitated for a moment then put the sleeping child in Eliot's arms. He looked down at the sleeping child, he'd never held anything so fragile before; even the most valuable things he had retrieved in the past couldn't compare to the small child in his arms. Tim came back out with a gym bag slinged over his shoulder and shooting Eliot a dirty look. Shay had finished packing the bag and held her hands out to Eliot telling him without words to give the small girl back. Eliot gave the girl back to shay and headed back towards his truck with Shay in tow and Tim asking a lot of questions only being answered by Shay telling him she'd explain later. Shay shoved the car seat into the back seat of the truck and buckled Lauren in. Tim hopped in reluclently next to his sister and Shay got in the Passengers seat. Eliot got in the driver's seat and put the car in drive. He got out his cell phone and made a call.

"Yeah Nate we have a problem."

"I'll explain when I get there but call everyone else and tell them to come to the office."

"And were going I'm going to have a few friends with me so expect company." Elliot hung up and the cell phone call reminded him of trackers. "Hey do you guys have cell phones." Shay and Tim nodded. "let me see them." They both handed their cell phones to Eliot; he threw them out the car window and watched their jaws drop.

"Dude what the hell that was a new phone!" Tim yelled causing Lauren to shift in her car seat from hearing the vibrations of his voice

"Sorry _dude_ but I don't want us to be tracked." Eliot looked back at the teen who just shook his head in anger.

"What the hell have you done Shay?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter i know its kind of a cliff hanger but the next chapter is going to be good *I hope* any ways please review i enjoy the reviews and they keep me writing. Desserts to those who review. P.S Tim and Parker will get to meet next chapter so that should be interesting. **

**Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear**


	5. who i really am and meeting the team

**Hi readers outcast here, I'm sorry about how late this is I had some trouble writing it but I hope this chapters no to bad. It's kind of filler but hey it happens. For this chapter my muse kind of took over and the story went a different way then what i had planned so heres the twist! Thank you to all my reviewers i love you guys you make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or any of the characters. If you want to give me Eliot ill take though. **

"Mc Roy's bar?" Shay looked at Eliot like he was crazy. "This is the safest place you could possibly take us?" Eliot nodded not bothering with an explanation. Shay let out a grunt similar to Eliot's and got out of the truck helping him unload the three bags that had been packed quickly with only the necessary things needed. Tim had fallen asleep in the truck and hadn't woken up yet so Eliot waited for Shay to go wake the teen. She opened the car door and lightly shook the boys shoulder but apparently not light enough; Tim reacted in a hectic manner. The boy started lashing out on Shay screaming and swinging nonstop at her, the noise had caused Eliot to run over to the door of the truck and look at the sight that was unwinding before him. Tim had Shay in a wrist to neck shoulder lock that could only be done by someone who has been through intense training and had been doing it for years; hell even he had trouble getting that lock in correctly.

"Tim let go let go, it's me it's me." Shay yelled and just like it had began the short moment of madness ended and Tim let go her, now completely out of breath and looking guilty.

"Sorry I didn-"He was cut off

"It's ok." Eliot was puzzled; Shay acted like him freaking out was nothing new. Eliot sighed and shook his head;_ "What did I get myself into." _

Eliot opened the door to Nate's apartment to see everyone sitting on the couch, well almost everyone.  
Parker came out from nowhere with big eyes and a creepy smile on her face that made Eliot a little worried.

"How'd you do it?" He gave her a look as Shay and Tim stared at the blonde woman like she was crazy (Which was kind of true)

"Do what" he pretty much growled at her; he didn't need this.

"You stole a whole family!" Parker acted as if this was an accomplishment.

"I didn't steal them."

"Yes you did."

"NO I didn't!"

"Well she's actually right, you did technically steal us or in other words kidnap us." Eliot shot Tim a glare as Parker held up her hand for a high five.

"Tim."

"Yes people stealer."

"Don't encourage her." Tim giggled like a child and you could hear the slight laughs from Hardison who had now stood up and was watching the crazy we call Parker. Now everyone was looking at Eliot for an explanation of well, everything. He led Shay over towards the couch and explained everything to them along with introducing everyone. The ambush, the comment about the kids, and everything else he thought was importances.

Nate looked at the woman and two kids "Ok so you'll stay here until we can get these guys." Shay jumped out of her seat yelling while at the same time putting Lauren into Eliot's hands who was sitting next to her.

"I can't do that I have a job and Tim has school!" Shay was staring at Nate like them staying there wasn't even an option.

"We can keep you safe, the kids too." Hardison spoke up trying to calm Shay down but it wasn't working.

"I don't even know you people." She looked at Eliot. "What's your real job; because you're definitely not a cop?" Sophie gave Eliot a look that made him think if looks could kill he'd be dead three times over.

"YO hold on hold on," Hardison was now looking at Eliot with one of those looks that mad Eliot want to punch him. "You told her you were a cop? Aw man that's stretching the truth a little, don't you think?" Hardison thought the whole situation was funny, he was holding back laughter. Eliot shot him a glare and turned to face Shay.

"I work for Nate, we all do." He took a deep breath. "Were Leverage; we pick off where the law leaves off. Hardison." He pointed "Hacker, thief, grafter, and mastermind."

"What about you? What's your job?" Eliot looked down.

"I'm the-. " Tim stood up and ran across the room. He bent down and glared at one of the computers that was plugged into the wall.

"Oh my god, is that the Emmer 3000?" Hardison nodded and got a smile on his face.

"Yeah man best on the market right now." Nate cleared his throat in an effort to get them to focus on the conversation at hand. "Aw my bad." Hardison looked sorry while Tim just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways like I was saying," He shot a glare in Tim's direction. "I'm the hitter I protect these guys when were working a job." Shay nodded and then she got a guilty look on her face.

"Well I guess it's time to hare who we really are." Nate's eyebrows shot up as Sophie stared on acting unfazed. Tim walked over to Shay with a serious face on that Eliot had yet to see before.

"Are you sure?" Shay nodded; she looked over at the team

"Does the name Taylor Yetz ring any bells?" Everyone's jaw dropped; they knew exactly who she was. Taylor Yetz was a paid retrieval specialist who mostly worked the west coast and was well known throughout the crime community. Eliot came to a realization he walked over to her and shoved her against the wall pinning her there.

"Whose kids are these?" Eliot growled Even though it didn't affect shay at the least. You could hear Tim yelling in the background but he was most likely being held back by Nate and Hardison. Shay didn't answer him making Eliot's anger worsen. Eliot slammed her against the wall again. "Who's?" Eliot's eyes were locked on Shays.

"Jay Brent." You could hear Sophie gasp as Parker slightly choked on her cereal.

"Why do you have the most accomplished conman of the century's kids?"

**So there it is chapter 5. I don't know when I'll have chapter 6 up; I'm having dental surgery Wednesday so… Anyways those people who have this on story alert thank you, but could you leave a review? Reviews let me know people are still reading this story Thanks. Also thanks to those who review every chapter3 reviews make my day ****P.S if you review you get a cookie!**

**Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear**


	6. Explanations and confessions

**Hello Everyone! I would like to thank my new wonderful beta Charlie for editing and fixing all my mistakes! Thank you to those who have been reviewing every chapter I love you guys! So not much action or romance in this chapter but everything is explained so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Eliot would be shirtless at least twice an episode. So no I don't own Leverage.**

"It's not what you think! I've changed; I don't just go and kill people for  
money." Shay gasped out while fighting to breathe with Eliots' hand tightening around her throat. Tim was fighting Nate and Hardison but the two men were strong enough to hold him back.

"I'm not so sure about that." Eliot still had Shay/Taylor pinned to the  
wall - his right arm up against her throat and his other arm pinning her  
hand against the wall.

"Listen Jay was my mentor he-" Eliot cut her off.

"That doesn't explain why you have his kids." Shay let out a grunt similar  
to one Eliot would give during a fight.

"Well if you would _kindly _remove your forearm from my throat I might be able to  
share some details." Eliot took some pressure off of her neck and she  
started gasping for air.

"Ok talk." He growled as she caught her breath.

"Like I said, Jay was my mentor: he taught me the basics and then moved me up  
to more advanced things. Anyways about a year ago he started getting more  
threats than usual." They heard Parker laugh and both turned to face her.  
She comically covered her mouth to try to stop her laughter.

"I'm sorry but how does he get more threats then usual that's impossible I  
mean like he's *Jay Brent*." Parker burst out laughing again. By this point, everyone had  
their focus on Parker who was hysterically laughing at something no one else  
found funny.

"Um Parker sweetie…" Sophie was now talking to the hysterical blonde.  
"That's not very funny."

"Of course it is, it's hilarious!" The blonde was now laughing harder than  
before and even Tim had stopped fighting Nate and Hardison to eye the  
blonde. She suddenly stopped laughing when she noticed every ones' eyes were on her.  
"Oh come on it's at least a little funny..?" Parker almost pleaded.

Everyone shook their heads, telling Parker that no one found it funny. "Sorry I'll stop now." Eliot  
rolled his eyes and moved his focus back on Shay.

"Anyways like I was saying he started getting more threats than usual." Her  
eyes went to Parker who had a ghost of a smirk on her face. "They seemed to be  
mostly from the same person from what we could tell. At first they were  
cryptic and we only got one of the threats, about once a month." Eliot  
nodded; Tim had stopped fighting the hacker and mastermind but they still  
had their arms in front of the boy. "Within 6 months the letters were  
talking about his kids, and how they were going to hurt Tim and Lauren and  
make Jay watch." Eliot felt sympathy the kids, he knew what it was like growing up like that. "Within a week of the worst letter being sent.." Shay paused as if collecting herself before telling the  
team what had happened.

"What happened?" Eliot asked in a more gentle voice then before. Shay met  
his eyes while the team watched on waiting for Shay to share what had  
happened to the greatest conman of their time.

"In the middle of the night the house was invaded - Jay held them off the  
best he could, but he was never much of a fighter. Luckily, on Tims 10th birthday he was told exactly what to do if such a situation arose: though neither of them thought it would. Tim has a  
fake id and driver's license, and when he saw the men attacking his father he did  
the right thing - he went and got Lauren and escaped out through a tunnel  
that had been built under the house. He went to Jays' safe house and called  
me, and that was a year ago." Eliot nodded as if in understanding. Tim had  
now calmed down and had been released by Hardison and Nate when the boy  
spoke up.

"He's not dead though, we know that for sure." Eliot still had his arm in  
front of Shay but neither of them noticed.

"What do mean?" This time Nate asked the question, appearing rather frustrated.

"Well these people would want him to suffer right?" He looked to Shay who  
nodded. "The only way to make my dad suffer would be to hurt us. When Shay  
went back the next morning the place was wrecked but she couldn't find my  
dads body; they also left a note." Tim stopped as if that was it.

"Umm dude you want to share with the class, what did the note say?" This was  
Hardison now getting more and more curious – What _had_ happened to this boys father?

"Yeah sorry; the letter said something about getting to us, and then they  
would kill Tayl- I mean Shay. Anyways we left the country and came here. It was a matter of days before she changed her name and we made the sad sob story." Eliot was thinking when the  
sound of someone clearing their throat thrust him back to reality.

"Umm Eliot do you think you could…" Shay gestured to his arm that was still  
across her throat.

"Oh, sorry." He removed his arm from her throat and watched as she rubbed her  
neck. _*I must have hit her harder than I thought_.* Shay made her way over to  
the couch and sat on the opposite side of Parker, who now had control of  
herself. Nate came up to her and sat down beside her.

"Ok we're going to help you find Jay, but you're staying here for awhile." Shay merely  
rolled her eyes, but nodded. Parker had disappeared to somewhere, so Eliot  
took her spot on the couch.

"I knew who you were when I first saw you." Shay stated to Eliot, her accent coming through, while she pulled her feet up onto the couch and crisscrossed them.

"Really? Was that before or after I sprained your ankle?" Eliot smirked;  
suddenly an ice pack went flying across the room and hit Shay in the back of  
the head.

"Ouch!" Eliot and Shay turned at the same time to see Parker in the door  
way.

"Parker!" Both Eliot and Shay said at the same time.

"What? She looked like she needed an ice pack."

"Parker you don't throw ice packs at people.." Shay exclaimed now rubbing the  
welt that was on the back of her head looking rather exasperated.

"If you think that's bad she threw a crowbar at me." Eliot said shooting  
parker a dirty look who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop complaining" Parker walked over to the chair where Hardison was  
sitting and sat herself on the arm of the chair smiling.

The team decided that the two kids would have one of the guest rooms, and  
Shay would have the other. Eliot was to be in the building at all times -  
which didn't particularly make Eliot happy - but he said he'd be in the  
building. Hardison was taking the description of the men, and trying to match  
them to any database, which Eliot didn't see a point in considering there're  
could be over 1000 matches. Eliot saw Shay was struggling trying to get one  
of Laurens hearing aids in. He put his hands in his pockets and walked up to  
them.

"You need any help?" Shay turned to look at him.

"Um yeah sure, could just hold her while I clip her hearing aid on?" Eliot  
pulled up a chair as Shay handed the little girl over to him. They sat in  
silence while Shay clipped on the aid, until Eliot spoke up.

"We're going to find him, you know that right?" Shay looked at him.

"I hope so." She took Lauren back from Eliot and went to put her to bed.  
Leaving Eliot sitting at the table.

Alone.

**Ok so that's chapter six. I'm actually proud of myself for getting this posted before Friday yay me! I plan to have chapter seven up sometime early next week and don't forget to check out my other fic that is in the works. Please review those who review get cookies, and yes we can pretend Eliot is delivering them Shirtless! **


	7. Stupid doors and first aid

**Hi guys! I'm sorry about how late this is I have been having some family problems so this story is going to be all over the place with updates. I also have not been able to get a hold of my beta so I edited this the best that I could. I also attempt some fluff here *Please notice the word attempt* and this is kind of a filler because at the moment my head wasn't in the right place so it was hard for me to come up with something. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned them I call dibs on Eliot if there is a chance that I could own them ever. So no I don't own them.**

Something didn't feel right to Shay. She had been tossing and turning in the bed for about 4 hours now. She looked over at the clock and groaned, it read 3:45. She let out a sigh and got off the bed and headed for the bathroom which was to her dismay outside her room and down the hall. She left the hallway light off and made her way to the bathroom in the dark. The door was shut so when she went to open it she wasn't expecting it to fall right off the hinges and onto the ground making a loud noise.

"Shit." She hissed as she looked at the door that was now lying on the floor.

Eliot had been went to bed at one and was sleeping decently when he heard a faint bang that made him sit straight up. He looked over at the clock; _who the hell got into the apartment at 3 something in the morning?_ He grabbed his shirt and put it on as he made his way towards the noise. As he got closer he could hear someone talking.

"Who the hell puts hinges on that loose?" Eliot let out a slight laugh, it was Shay and she obviously didn't see the note on the door saying that the door had not yet been fixed from when Eliot knocked it off the hinges. Shay continued to curse and try to set the door back up while Eliot came up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention but instead he managed to scare her. Within a second she reached back ripped his hand off of her and twisted his arm behind his back. When all of the sudden she realized who it was and released his arm. Eliot turned to face her getting ready to yell when he saw her face looked more mad then his did.

"Don't do that. Ever." Eliot watched her face she looked like she was really upset.

"Ok I'm sorry." He turned on the first hallway light giving them enough to see he bent down and picked up the note that had been on the door. Shay leaned over to see the note that Eliot was showing her.

"Who broke the door?" She asked him her face now softer than before.

"I kind of kicked the door in; Hardison got me mad and hid in the bathroom." He told her as if that explained it all. Eliot helped her put the door back up and showed her where the other bathroom was. Shay closed this door and was thankful when it didn't fall. She hoisted herself up onto the counter of the sink and started washing her face with cold water. She took the bandage off of her forehead and found out why she couldn't sleep; the cut on her eyebrow was deeper and longer then she thought it had been originally. She looked for a clean hand cloth or towel to wash it off with but couldn't find one. She took one last look at her forehead and made her way out to find Eliot.

She found him in the kitchen starting to cook something while singing a soft song.

"You have a nice voice." She told him in a softly. He1 turned his head in her direction and slowly stopped singing.

"Thanks." He looked away from her for a second then looked back at Shay noticing her cut that looked red and angry.

"Shay that cuts going to need stitches." He put the knife down on the counter and walked over towards her to see the cut better.

"It's not that bad." She told him in denial even though the cut was hurting like hell at the moment. He was now standing straight in front of her examining the cut. Some of her hair fell into her face, as he went to move it he brushed his hand against her cut causing her to hiss. "Ouch!"

"Yeah not that bad my ass, it's down to the bone and sour to the touch. I'll go get the first aid kit and stitch you up go sit up there on the counter." Shay sighed but got up on the counter as Eliot disappeared into the bathroom. He came out a couple seconds later with a small handy first aid kit. He sat the kit beside her and opened it pulling out the needed supplies.

"Here this is going to numb it." He was getting ready spray the stuff onto her cut when Shay knocked it out of his hands, sending the bottle flying across the room.

"NO! I'm allergic to that stuff, my face will get all swollen and my windpipes will close and then we have some major problems." Eliot threw his hands up in surrender and got out something to clean it with. He finished cleaning it and pulled out the needle and stitches.

"Ok this is going to hurt like a bitch without anything to numb it."

"Yeah I've had stitches before". She rolled her eyes. "They hurt a hell of a lot more when I'm the one doing the stitching." Eliot nodded and started stitching her up. He was surprised that she barely flinched while he was stitching her up.

"So why'd you start?" He asked her while still focusing on her stitches.

"Start what? Hitting?"

"Yeah. Everyone has a reason."

"That's kind of personnel but ok. Ah where to start? Where to start?" She paused as if thinking. "I was fourteen and my brother had gotten really sick. Dad got really upset and started drinking, the drinking lead to him beating my mother and abusing me." Eliot's jaw twitched he knew what a drunken man could do to his children. "Well Johnny died and my mom just got up and left. She didn't leave a note didn't tell me she just left. Dad was abusing me almost every night," She cleared her throat; Eliot had now finished with her stitches and was standing between her legs as she sat on the counter telling her story. "Anyways two months after mom left I ran away and Jay found me trying to pickpocket one of his other apprentices at the time." She told him all this quickly and bluntly trying to put space between now and then. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked angry at herself, Eliot reached up and wiped it away with his thumb keeping eye contact with her. Shay looked away but he took her chin and pulled her face back up to his, Eliot started to lean in when they heard a loud boom that broke them apart.

"Dude who the fuck took the door off of its hinges?" Shay giggled and hopped of the counter pushing Eliot out of the way to go help Tim with the door.

**Ok so there is my sad attempt at fluff. I bet your hating Tim right now aren't you? People who review** **get cookies** **delivered by Eliot shirtless. **


	8. Men with guns and crying childern

**Hello readers… I'm BACK ! I'm sorry about making all of you guys wait but my life has kind of been turned upside down shaken and then used as a kickball. O_O I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because you get to see some action and Tim doesn't mess anything up this time. Hit me up with a review so I know people are still reading this. THANKYOU to** **mfaerie32**** for being brave enough to beta this for me she did a great job! Ok now onto the story!**

The next day, Shay forced Eliot to fix the door so they didn't have a repeat of the night before. Nate and Sophie had gone downstairs twenty minutes ago to meet a client and Parker was doing something with a lock and some raw meat that Tim didn't understand, but continued to watch with interest. Hardison had Lauren asleep in his arms while still trying to play his video game and Eliot and Shay were in the kitchen making lunch, when there was a knock on the door. Eliot glanced at Shay, then went to answer it, as they rarely ever received visitors up here.

The second he opened the door, he heard a loud bang, followed by a sharp pain in his shoulder. The force of the bullet hitting him knocked him back a few feet as he collapsed to the floor.

Shay ran around the corner to see Eliot lying on the floor, a man with a gun and everyone else out in the open. Hardison and Parker grabbed the children and ducked behind the furniture as the man started shooting around the room wildly. Her skills kicked in as adrenaline rushed through her, and as the man went to reload his weapon, she made her move. She picked up the knife off the counter, then aimed and release. It hit the man square in the chest, sending him to the ground...right on top of Eliot.

She ran over to the hitter, who was tryin to shove the man off of him with his one good arm and failing miserably. Which was explainable as the man was a good 260 pounds to his 190.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she pushed the man off and helped him stand.

He looked down at the man with the knife in his chest, then back at her. "Sure, other than the fact that I was just shot and crushed, I'm perfectly fine," he replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as she helped him to the couch.

Hardison peeked his head out from behind the couch. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah. Can you go get the first aid kit and call Nate and Sophie? Tell them to get up here as soon as possible and to be careful." He nodded as everyone else came out from their hiding places.

She started to lift Eliot's shirt off, but he stopped her. "Now's hardly the time sweetheart."

Shay rolled her eyes. "You're injured and yet you still have the strength to try and be charming."

"I'm not dead," he replied with a smirk.

She chuckled as she continued to try to remove his shirt, causing him to grunt.

"You're going to have to cut it off. My arm's not gonna go any higher than it already is."

Hardison came back with the first aid kit and handed it to Shay who thanked him. And after cutting Eliot's shirt off, she took the tweezers out of the kit and began looking for the bullet.

Across the room, Tim couldn't stop staring at the lifeless body on the floor; it brought him back to the night his father was taken. Lifeless bodies, blood, and weapons; it all made him sick. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but that just made it worse as he smelled the blood. His thoughts were interrupted when Nate opened the door and hit the body.

"Why is there a man with a knife in his chest on my floor?" Nate asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Eliot who was putting on a clean shirt.

"Don't look at me, it was her," he stated, pointing at Shay.

"The guy had a gun and I had a knife," she defended. Nate continued to stare at her. "What? I was twenty feet away. I had to throw something, otherwise he would've kept shooting." Nate just nodded and stepped over the body.

The room rang out with Lauren's cries and Parker rushed forward holding her out to Shay as if she smelled bad.

"Take her. Make her stop!" she exclaimed desperately, pushing the screaming child towards her. Shay took the little girl and held her, trying to calm her down unsuccessfully. Eliot held out his good arm, offering to take the upset baby.

"Are you sure? She could hurt your arm worse than it is," Shay told him, knowing that Lauren had a tendency to struggle when she was upset.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll calm her down."

Shay handed her over to him and took a moment to notice how tiny she looked cradled in his arm. Eliot carried her over to the couch and sat down with her, looking back for a moment to see the others moving the lifeless body somewhere else for the time being.

Lauren stopped kicking and screaming but continued to cry, so he began rubbing his hand up and down her back like his mother used to do for his little sister when she was fussy. After a few moments, he began singing to her, and even though she couldn't hear him, the toddler watched his lips move intently.

In the spare room, Shay and Nate were having an argument.

"You're NOT going to put the body in here. No...No...No," she stated, clearly angry.

"Shay, we don't have any other place to put him," Nate told her in an assertive tone.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

Nate let a small grin escape him. "You'll have to share the pull out bed with Eliot in his office."

Shay's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding! No…that's not happening!"

"Or you could go stay at Parker's place," he suggested.

"I'll sleep on the pull out."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After everyone else had either left or gone to bed, Shay walked into the living room to find Eliot singing to Lauren who was still in his arm, fast asleep. "How'd you do it?"

Eliot looked up to see that she had changed out of her jeans and tee into a pair of blue, purple and pink plaid pj's, and an over sized tee shirt.

"I used a trick my mother used on my sister when she was little."

Shay came over and sat next to him on the couch. "Your mother must have been really good with kids." After a moment, she continued. "Oh yeah...guess who you get to share your pull out with tonight?"

Eliot looked over at her and smirked, but held back any comments that came to mind. "Why?"

"Apparently the dead guy that tried to kill you deserves a room to himself," she complained.

He chuckled, then looked down at Lauren. "We should probably put the little one to bed." She agreed and watched as he got up and walked down the hallway, carrying the 'little one' in his arm.

Eliot came back to find Shay asleep on the couch. Her face looked so calm and relaxed, which was a stark contrast to how it normally looked. He didn't want to wake her, but leaving her in the living room wasn't a good idea considering what had happened. So he bent down, and with a little maneuvering and only a tiny amount of strain on his injured arm, managed to scoop her up. He carried her into his office and laid her on the pull out, then covered her with the blankets, before going to get ready for bed.

He walked into the bathroom and changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and washed his face, then returned to his office, turned the lights off and lied down in bed next to Shay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eliot woke up to the sound of whimpering and slurred words. He felt somebody leaning against him and opened his eyes to see that Shay was snuggled against him and his arm was around her. He also noticed that the sounds were coming from her and that she seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare.

"Shay, wake up," he said, shaking her gently. "Come on sweetheart, wake up," he repeated a little louder when she didn't respond. Her cries were becoming much louder as he tried yet again to wake her. "SHAY! You need to wake up!"

He had both of his hands on her shoulders when she freaked out. "STOP! PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" She was hitting him in the chest, trying to push him away from her.

"Shay! It's Eliot, calm down, please, calm down." She stopped hitting him as she became aware and realized what had just happened.

"Eliot? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she choked out as she started to cry. Eliot pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried into his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm here," he assured her. She eventually stopped, but continued to just let Eliot hold her. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not tonight."

"Whenever you're ready," he replied, trying not to push her. Shay pulled away from Eliot's chest and met his face.

"Thank you," she told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"For what?"

"Everything." And with that, she cupped the side of his face and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

Their mouths moved perfectly together as he lowered her onto her back, pressing her into the mattress as he began to kiss her more intensely.

Their hands moved frantically, removing each other's clothing, as they got lost in each other, not knowing what the next couple of days would bring.

**Don't forget review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! I will have Eliot come with cookies and icercream!**


	9. Intruders and Gashes

_Without an awkward apology about how long its been and how much I've missed you guys so anyways… Hi I am back and ready to write. Thank you to_ mfaerie32_ my amazing beta if you haven't read her stuff go read it! Tell me what you think._

_**"Thank you," she told him, looking him straight in the eyes.**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**"Everything," and with that, she cupped the side of his face and pulled his lips down to meet hers.**_

_**Their mouths moved perfectly together as he lowered her onto her back, pressing her into the mattress as he began to kiss her more intensely.**_

_**Their hands moved frantically, removing each other's clothing, as they got lost in each other, not knowing what the next couple of days would bring…**_

Shay was laying under Eliot half naked in nothing but a bra and boy boxers when they heard it; a creak that sounded like a door opening and some muffled talking. Eliot held up a finger to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet, and pushed himself off the bed, throwing on the pair of shorts laying on the floor and quickly handing Shay his tshirt before silently making his way to the door. He opened the door to see a masked figure standing outside the room Lauren and Tim shared, so taking a deep breath, he threw open the door the rest of the way and lunged forward, punching the intruder square in the jaw, knocking him back a few feet. The man recovered and returned the favor with a leg sweep that Eliot didn't notice until it was too late and he was lying on the floor. Eliot grabbed the intruder's ankle, intending to pull him to the ground, when he heard Shay speak right before something shattered.

"Big mistake..."

Now unconscious, the man fell on top of Eliot with pieces of glass in his head, pissing off the hitter more than he already was. He had shoved the man off of him and was about to pull his mask off when Shay yelled for him.

"Eliot, Tim's hurt!"

Getting to his feet, he quickly made his way to the kid's bedroom, to find Shay on the floor next to Tim, trying to wake him up, while holding a screaming toddler.

_'I was supposed to protect them. I told her I'd keep them safe..."_

"Eliot I need your help!" Shay exclaimed, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He picked Tim up and laid him on the small twin bed. "Come on buddy, wake up," Eliot urged, lightly shaking the teen, relieved when he started coming too.

By this time, Nate had made his way downstairs and into the room, taking Lauren from Shay so she could help with Tim.

"Shay...he was going after Lauren," the boy told her shakily now that he was a little more alert.

"It's okay, she's safe. You did good," she assured him, seeing the blood soak the bed where his head laid.

Eliot sat on the opposite side of the bed and held Tim's hand as he helped him into a sitting position so he could part his hair in an effort to see how deep the gash was; obviously getting a little too close to the wound when Tim cried out.

"Ow! God damn, could you be a little gentler?" the boy yelled, practically jumping into Shay's lap.

"Sorry!" Eliot snapped back, before turning to Shay. "He's gonna need to go to a hospital."

"Fuck no!" Tim yelled. "I'm not going to a hospital. No way in hell. Just let Shay stitch me up," he countered, turning to Shay with pleading eyes.

"Tim, if he says you have to go, then you have to go. He knows more about medicine than I do."

"Kid, it's a nasty looking, bone deep gash. You're gonna need more than stitches."

Time looked from Eliot to Shay. "Fine, let's go."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Timothy Williams," the nurse at the front desk called out.

Shay and Eliot helped him over the heavy set woman, who looked like she worked way too many night shifts.

"Are you the mother?" she asked Shay.

"I'm the parental guardian."

The woman raised an eyebrow, but nodded before turning to Eliot. "Are you the father?"

"No!" Time yelled, a little louder than he meant to. "I mean no. He's not my father," he told her calmly, sending her a cheesy smile.

"Uh huh, follow me," she told them, getting up and leading them back into the ER.

**(Back at the Office)**

"Nate! Why is there a new dead guy in the spare bedroom?" Parker yelled out.

"Shhhhhh," the older man admonished urgently, moving down the stairs faster than the thief thought he was capable of. "I just got Lauren back to sleep. Why were you even in the room with the dead guy? Anyway, the new one's not dead...I don't think," he explained.

Parker closed the door and walked into the kitchen, beginning to search the cabinets. "Okay, first of all, she's deaf and..."

Nate cut her off, "She can still feel vibrations."

"Yeah whatever, anyway...secondly, they left a note, and lastly, the first guy smells."

Nate inhaled, noticing she was right as there was a small odor. "Let me see the note."

Handing it over, she continued eating the cereal out of the box from her spot on top of the counter.

.

_Taylor,_

_It's been a while since the last time we saw each other. Please tell the children that their father says hello. It's a shame that the next time he sees them will be while they are dying._

_See you soon,_

_An Old Friend_

_._

Nate sighed and folded up the note, before placing it on the table when he heard Lauren start to cry again and raced back up the stairs.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

By six am, they were on their way back from the hospital. Tim had fallen asleep in the back seat of the truck due to the pain medicine, giving Eliot and Shay some privacy to talk.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I was supposed to keep you all safe..." he trailed off.

"Eliot, you have. These people have been following us for years. Attacks like this have been happening more and more. Usually we would have moved by now, but I seem to like Boston," she explained, giving him a weak smile before resting her head against the window, enjoying the coolness against her temple as her eyes slowly closed.

Eliot tried to keep his eyes on the road, but couldn't help looking over at the woman across from him, who had drifted off to sleep. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night, for more reasons than one. In a way, he was glad that they hadn't had sex. He knew that once they rescued Jay, she would leave and they wouldn't see each other again. He didn't blame her. He knew that she was attached to the kids, having practically become their mother; so much to the point that Lauren even called her mommy. Staying in Boston wouldn't be safe; both of them knew it. If they had sex, he might have more difficulty accepting these facts more than he already had.

Finally making it back to the apartment, they helped Tim back to his room that had been cleaned, courtesy of Sophie, and laid him down. Due to the concussion he had, Eliot or Shay would have to check on him every hour, which made for a very unhappy teenager.

Eliot and Shay were sitting on the couch watching the news, when Nate walked up to them holding Lauren's hand, before releasing it and urging her onto the couch next to Shay. "Eliot, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nodding, the hitter followed the older man into the kitchen where he was handed the letter. "Parker 'found' it."

"Surprising," the hitter replied dryly as he finished reading it and ran his hand through his hair. "Want me to show her?"

"I think it would be better if you did."

"Yeah, I thought so to." Eliot made his way back to, as Parker called it, the TV room. "Shay, can I talk to you?" She raised an eyebrow at him, but got up and followed him into the kitchen, leaving Lauren in Sophie's company, much to the toddler's dismay.

"Uhm, Parker found a letter...here," he told her, handing it to her.

The next thing he knew, her glass was thrown against the wall right next to Hardison's head, who had just entered the apartment.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" she screamed, crumpling up the paper and throwing it against the opposite wall.

Hardison closed the door and peeked his head around the corner. "Who the hell pissed Eliot off?"

_I hope you guys enjoyed this, more coming soon tell me what you think in the reviews all advice is welcome ideas for the story or opinions make my day _

_Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear_


End file.
